


A New Chapter

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin writes about his night in his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

Tonight was definitely one of the strangest I have experienced in a long time. So many things happened that were completely unexpected. Typically, a night like this would probably make me incredibly uncomfortable, but I'm surprisingly not too fazed by any of it. In fact, I think it actually is a bit exciting (even though not everything was something I would have said I specifically hoped for).

My evening started by having dinner with Leesa. The two of us have not spent a great deal of time together since our split, so I was looking forward to seeing her again. I would be lying if I didn't admit that part of me missing being with her. Even though the breakup was something we mutually agreed to, it doesn't mean it was any easier than if it hadn't been.

Ernie never much cared for Leesa, though. I've never truly been able to understand why exactly. At one point, I thought maybe he was jealous. If I were interested in men, I know Ernie would be the first in line. I've made it clear that's not happening, though, and I think he understands that. It could be simply because she's a Muggle. Ernie isn't really prejudiced against them per se, but I know he has always encouraged me to try to immerse myself in the wizarding world as much as possible. As a Muggle-born, it's really the only way I can learn about the world - I don't have family that can share the history and legends with me. And, for that matter, it's up to me to begin my own family's magical history.

Leesa was looking better than ever when we met at the restaurant. She appeared quite happy. I was definitely glad of this fact, but I know there was a small part of me that wished she wasn't. I'm not naive. I didn't think she had asked me to dinner to tell me she missed me and wanted us to get back together. I had hoped, though, to see at least some evidence that a part of her was worse off without me. I certainly wouldn't admit it to her, but I had been feeling a bit lost myself since we stopped seeing each other regularly.

Leesa was very accepting when I told her I was a wizard. Growing up down the street from each other, she knew me. She also knew that I wouldn't joke about something like that and it didn't change who I was as a person. She was supportive of my continuing to work in the magical world, even though there were aspects of it she could never truly understand.

The food was excellent and the perfect complement to our conversation. I told Leesa all about the kinds of things I'm teaching at Hogwarts and she talked to me about her own students. Teaching was something we had in common - me at Hogwarts and her at a Muggle primary school. I do think she has always found it amusing when I explain what is covered in Muggle studies. Things that seem completely common sense to her as a Muggle seem a bit ridiculous to be taught to sixth and seventh year students. But at the same time, at least I teach a subject a Muggle can understand. I can't even begin to think of how I would try to explain advanced Transfiguration theory - well, actually, that wouldn't even be allowed.

Just before dessert, Leesa caught me off guard. She told me she asked me to dinner because she had some very important news she wanted to discuss with me. She said she wanted to tell me in person because she felt it was something I needed to hear directly from her. She explained that she wasn't quite sure exactly how to tell me and had been trying to think of the best way for a few days.

I quickly excused myself for a moment and stepped away from the table. The seriousness of her tone had set my mind racing. Worst case scenario? I thought she might be pregnant. Now that I think about it, that might have been something that could bring us back together - but it didn't even occur to me in the moment. In fact, I wouldn't want us to get back together simply because of something like that. It just wouldn't feel right. After several deep breaths to prepare myself, I returned to the table just as dessert arrived.

Having prepared myself for a bombshell, I was actually a bit relieved when Leesa told me that she had started seeing someone new. He was a fellow teacher at her school and they had gone on a few dates. She felt like it was starting to get serious and she wanted to make sure I heard directly from her before rumours started flowing around town. Surprisingly, I was happy for her. I saw the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him. That light used to shine for me - and while it was still there at times, it certainly was not as consistent or bright.

I thanked her for telling me in person, we discussed continuing to get together regularly to stay caught up on each others' lives, and we parted for the evening. There was a bit of an empty feeling as she walked away, but it didn't exactly make me sad.

I recalled an invitation from Ron Weasley to attend a Quidditch gathering at his home. Never been too much of a Quidditch fan myself, but I knew I wanted to be around people. Even though I wasn't depressed, a chapter of my life had just been completely closed and I wanted to turn the page quickly.

As I was on my way to Ron's, I remembered that Ginny Weasley recently split with Harry Potter. If there was one girl I really liked at school, it was definitely Ginny. I admired her spirit - she was definitely a tough girl, especially surviving six older brothers. I tried to get to know her a few times, but she seemed so smitten with Potter that I decided it might be better not to waste my time.

Ron's place was packed with people. I recognized all of them from Hogwarts or other various functions, even though I can't say I necessarily knew all of them before. One, Katie Bell, a professional Quidditch player herself, was definitely one to get to know. She can be a bit brash, but there is something refreshing about her attitude and take on things. She certainly doesn't hold back on her opinion, but I don't think she's particularly rude, though, either.

In an interesting twist of fate, I noticed that Ginny was expressing a desire to potentially get back into Quidditch. Since I was at a Quidditch party, I decided I needed to try to soak up as much information about the sport as possible. I was regretting not paying more attention to it in school, but better late than never?

I quickly asked Bell if she would help me to learn the game and she graciously agreed to assist. To be honest, I think she was more amused than anything, but I'll take whatever help I can get, regardless of the reason.

So we have a plan to get together over the weekend for a scratch game that's happening. Hopefully it will move a bit more slowly than the real professional matches so I can try to figure out exactly how it all works.

Tonight also showed me that it's important I try to socialize a bit more with my fellow wizards. I've never really avoided them, but maybe Ernie was right. Between family dinners and dates with Leesa, I had been spending an inordinate amount of time in the Muggle world.

I'm excited for what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) AU.


End file.
